


Tales of Tentacles

by JenJo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Jason has tentacles, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: “Tell me about them.”Jason shook his head, smiling fondly at Kara. “You’re taking advantage of the fact that I literally can’t walk away from you.”“Definitely.” Kara beamed at him, not apologetic at all. “You broke three ribs, and a leg. You aren’t walking anywhere for at least a week. So, story time.”“I did say that I’d explain the tentacles one day,” Jason sighed, rubbing at his forehead. “You sure you want to hear this?”“Absolutely.” Kara sat across from him on the couch, by the ends of his tentacles, and gave him a thumbs up. “Spare no details.”





	Tales of Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four: Free Day.
> 
> I chose to use this free day to write some thoughts about how Jason's tentacles work in this little universe.
> 
> References events in "Distractions", though you don't have to have read that to understand this.
> 
> Kara asks Jason questions about the tentacles, and the questions end up in the realms of sexual activities.  
> \- Mentions of sex with tentacles  
> \- Mentions of penetration and double penetration with tentacles

 

“Tell me about them.”

Jason shook his head, smiling fondly at Kara. “You’re taking advantage of the fact that I literally can’t walk away from you.”

“Definitely.” Kara beamed at him, not apologetic at all. “You broke three ribs, and a leg. You aren’t walking anywhere for at least a week. So, story time.”

“I did say that I’d explain the tentacles one day,” Jason sighed, rubbing at his forehead. “You sure you want to hear this?”

“Absolutely.” Kara sat across from him on the couch, by the ends of his tentacles, and gave him a thumbs up. “Spare no details.”

“I’m going to spare  _ some  _ details, for my own benefit.” Jason sighed before continuing. “I don’t have any way of expanding my control over them. Everything I’ve tried, has lead to nothing. And believe me, I’ve tried.”

“They have a mind of their own?”

“They’re not sentient, or intelligent. They just  _ are _ .” Jason shrugged, shaking his head at Kara. “I can’t explain it, and no one else can. I’ve sought medical, magical, extraterrestrial expertise, and everyone has the same opinion: whatever tied these tentacles to me, shouldn’t have been able to do so.”

“The Pit?”

“Do you see Ra’s al Ghul with tentacles?” Jason shook his head. “We can’t just blame the Pit for everything strange about me.”

“I learnt to from you, you know.”

“I know.” Jason smiled. “It’s a terrible habit that I really need to shake.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Kara smiled, with a smile that said she believed it just as much as Jason. 

Precisely zero, in this case; they both knew that making Pit jokes would go against Jason’s DNA.

“But you have  _ some  _ influence on them, right? They don’t spontaneously appear while you’re working.”

“I don’t think they like battle,” Jason answered. “I barely register their presence while I’m fighting, or working. I’ve never sensed that they want to be involved. Or, at least, not anymore.”

“Anymore?”

“There was a while, back when they first appeared, that they were  _ very  _ involved in fighting. But maybe that frightened them to it? Let’s just say, I’m not going to be swinging around via tentacle anytime soon.”

“That would be an interesting sight…” Kara trailed off, clearly thinking about that image.

Jason leant forward and clicked his fingers in front of Kara’s face. “Jason to Kara.”

Kara batted Jason’s hand aside, rolling her eyes at him. “So, they only come out when you’re injured?”

Jason looked down at his tentacles; three of them were out, while his left leg healed. “Yeah; if a leg is broken, it’s like the energy required to hold human form is too much to have while healing. But they can’t replace a broken leg, either. If anything else is broken, the bottom tentacles all appear.”

“And are there only six?”

Jason shook his head as he looked up at Kara, waving his hands. “My arms can both turn into tentacles. These ones are  _ almost  _ under my control.”

“Almost?” 

“I can stop them from appearing, if I want.” Jason shrugged. “It just is, I don’t question it.”

Kara nodded, biting her bottom lip. “How far is too far here?”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “You want to ask about sex.”

“I know there was that time on the spaceship, but that seems like an extenuating circumstance.” Kara sighed at the memory. “A  _ good  _ extenuating circumstance, to be sure.”

“It was,” Jason agreed easily. “Ask your question.”

Kara bit her lip again, as she thought about how to word it. “Have you ever had sex with them?”

“That’s a very broad question, Kara. I could say yes, and not answer your question. I could say no, and not answer your-”

“You Bats and your evasions,” Kara smiled as she shook her head. “You, the tentacles, sexual situations. Ever happened, besides the spaceship with me.”

“You Supers and your trying to avoid our evasions,” Jason smirked, before blowing out a breath. “Do you  _ really  _ think that the first thing I did upon discovering that I had tentacles, was to think of ways to have sex with them?”

Kara stared at him.

Jason stared back.

Kara raised an eyebrow.

Jason mirrored the action.

Kara waited.

Jason sighed. “It was my third or fourth thought, if you must know.”

“And did those thoughts go anywhere?”

“Of course they did.” 

“Are you going to leave me guessing?”

“Yes, Kara, I am going to leave this up to your vivid imagination. I’m interested to hear your thoughts.”

Kara lifted her hand to her chin, tapping her chin for a moment in thought. “Were you alone?”

“Not always.”

“And what happened in the spaceship- was that new for the tentacles?”

“Well, I’ve never had four of them hanging onto a chair in zero gravity, no.”

“That was quite fun.” Kara hummed, running her eyes over the tentacles. “You feel everything they feel, don’t you?”

“Essentially?” Jason raised an eyebrow in question; Kara reached out to lightly run a hand over one of the tentacles.

“More or less feeling than your penis?” Kara asked, still watching the tentacles.

“More,” Jason answered after some thought.

Kara hummed. “Have you fucked yourself with one?”

“I have,” Jason said, clearly having expected the question at some point.

“More than one?”

“You know I missed out on being a horny teenager, right?”

“So you’re telling me that you made up for it with your tentacles.”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Jason could not help but laugh at the exchange. “Yeah, I’ve had two of them at once. It was certainly an experience.”

“Hmm…” Kara trailed off, raising her eyes to meet Jason’s eyes. “That might be something I’d be interested in trying. If you’re willing, of course.”

“Kara, if I didn’t have so many broken bones, I’d be letting you have your way with me right now.”

“That’s always good to know.” Kara stood up, and moved to kneel in front of Jason. She reached up and kissed him.. “And I will hold you to that, you know.”

“I hope that’s not the only thing that you’re going to hold against me.”

“Well, you’re just going to have to wait and see.” Kara pressed another kiss to Jason’s lips, before standing up and stepping backwards. “I’ve got to go to a meeting; I’ll be back tonight.”

“You ask me those questions, and then leave me alone?” Jason asked.

Kara winked, continuing to walk backwards. “Have fun!” She waved, before turning around and leaving the room.

Jason dropped his head back against the couch, closing his eyes. 

_ That woman knows  _ exactly  _ what she’s doing to me. The only question is, who loves it more; me or her? _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
